MEMORY
by tsmb
Summary: First fanfic! Jadi gomen banget kalau banyak typo, nggak jelas, grammar ancur, dll. Pairing : OC x ?
1. Prologue

_"Siapa kamu?"_

"_Apa kamu masih mengingatku?"_

"_Tolong aku!"_

"_Tidak mungkin..."_

"_Kita harus berpisah dengannya..."_

"_Dimana kamu!?"_

"___!"_

_Apa ini? mimpi...?_

*Pipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipi-*

Setelah berhasil dengan berusaha keras untuk mematikan jam weker ku pun aku membuka kedua mataku.  
Langit-langit hijau ini...ya, kamarku...lalu apa yang tadi _hanyalah sebuah mimpi?_

"Hoammm, ada apa dengan mimpiku akhir-akhir ini...?" ucapku sambil menguap

Ya akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama, aku sendiri pun tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa hal itu terjadi padaku. Apakah ini _sebuah pertanda...?_

*tok tok tok*

"Yuuki? Apakah kau sudah bangun?" ucap Yuuji yang berada di balik pintu kamarku setelah mengetuknya dengan pelan  
"ah! Yuuji? Ya! Aku sudah bangun!" ucapku membalas pertanyaanya  
"ya...kalau sudah mandi segeralah datang ke ruang makan. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita"  
"okay~"

Aku pun bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi, lalu makan sarapan bersama Yuuji di ruang makan.

"wah~! Hari ini menu favoritku! Omelet ala Yuuji!" ucapku dengan senang  
"ummm! Enak sekali! Makanan buatanmu memang sangat enakkk~" ucapku dengan girang setelah mencoba sarapan yang dibuatkan Yuuji  
"...begitu?"  
"yup!"

Begitulah, kami berdua adalah kakak-beradik...mungkin lebih tepatnya kami itu kembar dengan aku menempatkan posisi yang lebih tua dari Yuuji. Kami tinggal sendiri karena kedua _Orang tua kami sudah tidak ada_. Untuk kebutuhan hidup, kami menerima bantuan dana dari Paman yang sudah mengurus kami sejak tewasnya Orang tua kami dalam _kecelakaan tragis_, walaupun begitu kami melakukan part-time job agar tidak terlalu membebankan Paman kami.

Setelah makan sarapan,

"ayo kita berangkat" ucap Yuuji  
"ah! Okay~"

Kami berdua pun keluar rumah dan menuju ke sekolah kami, _"Iwatobi Gakuen"_

"miaw~"  
"ahhhhhh~ Shiro~ selamat pagi~" ucapku mengelus anak kucing itu setelah melihat anak kucing berwarna putih itu sesaat kami sedang pergi menuju ke sekolah

Beberapa menit kemudian pun kami udah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah kami. Ya, jarak antara sekolah dengan rumah kami tidak begitu jauh karena masih dalam distrik yang sama.

"ah! Itu dia mereka!"  
"Yuuki-samaaa! Yuuji-samaaa!"  
"uwah! Untung saja tadi aku bangun pagi!"  
"Yuuki-samaaaaaaaaa! Yuuji- samaaaaaaaaa! Selamat pagi!"  
"ah! Mereka sudah datanggg!"  
"lihat! Itu merekaaa!"  
"kyaaa! Yuuji-sama terlihat _cool_seperti biasanyaaa!"  
"ah! Yuuki-chan~ kau terlihat _cantik_ seperti biasanyaaa!"  
"ah~ sudah ramai juga walaupun masih pagi seperti ini, selamat pagi semuanya!" ucapku tersenyum  
"uwaghhhhhhhhhh! Senyum Yuuki-chan menawan seperti biasanyaaa!"  
"Yuuji-sannnn! Selamat pagiiiiiiiii!"

Yuuji pun hanya mengangguk

"kyaaaaa! Yuuji-san menjawabku!"

Yup~ seperti inilah rutinitas kami di pagi hari, kami berdua sangat populer di sekolah ini. Ada juga yang membuat _fans club khusus untuk kami_. Kami berdua sangat populer karena kami selalu berada di _ranking 1-2_dengan aku yang lebih tepatnya selalu saja menempati posisi ranking 2, jujur saja aku sedikit malu karena aku lebih tua daripada Yuuji. Tapi walaupun aku kakaknya, aku tidak bisa menandingi otak Yuuji yang _genius_ itu. Kami selalu saja disambut dengan fans...lebih tepatnya teman-teman kami setiap _pagi, siang, maupun pulang sekolah._Apalagi aku dan Yuuji berada di _kelas yang sama_, setiap istirahat pun mereka selalu datang ke kelas kami. Kedua loker kami adalah tempat mereka menaruh perasaanya masing-masing, kurang lebih sehari pun kami bisa mendapat _2-5 surat ataupun coklat_. Aku pun senang dengan pemberian mereka dan menjaganya dengan baik, walaupun Yuuji awalnya tidak menerimanya dengan baik akhirnya dia bisa menerimanya juga karena sudah aku beritahu bahwa kita harus menjaga perasaan mereka.

*krek*

"ah~ hari ini ada lagi, walaupun ini masih pagi hari mereka sudah memberikannya ya? Haha, aku saja sampai penasaran sejak kapan mereka menaruh surat ini di lokerku. Hei, bagaimana denganmu Yuuji?" ucapku setelah membuka lokerku dan melihat ada 2 surat yang terletak disana  
"...aku dapat 3" ucap Yuuji sambil menghela nafas  
"hey! Hey! Jangan begitu! Mereka kan sudah memberikan surat ini dengan seluruh perasaan mereka, setidaknya terimalah dengan baik!"  
"...ya" alis Yuuji pun sedikit merengut

Kami pun, segera beranjak ke kelas kami. Setelah menyapa semua teman kami, aku pun duduk di bangkuku yang berada di baris paling belakang dan dekat jendela. Aku dan Yuuji duduk bersebelahan, tetapi berada di deret yang sama.

Setelah beberapa jam pun akhirnya periode istirahat tiba, aku dan Yuuji langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk kami dan pergi ke tempat biasa kami makan bekal, di atap sekolah.

"woah~ hebattt! Skill memasakmu sepertinya meningkat Yuuji! Great job!" ucapku dengan gembira dan bangga sambil mengacungkan jempolku padanya

"Yuuji? Ada apa?"

"hey! Yuuji! Ada ap-"

Aku pun syok setelah melihatnya, tenyata penyebab Yuuji terlamun kolam renang sekolah kami yang sudah lama tidak terpakai itu ternyata sudah di renovasi!?

**TBC?**


	2. Reunion?

"ah! Oy! Yuuki!"

Aku pun lari menuju ke kolam renang itu, dan meninggalkan Yuuji yang masih berada di atap sekolah kami.

Eh? Pintunya terbuka? Apa ada orang disana?

Sesampainya didepan pintu masuk kolam renang itu, aku mempunyai perasaan yang sangat kuat…entah apa ini…ini bukanlah perasaan _buruk maupun baik_…seakan-akan perasaan ini _menyuruhku_ untuk membuka pintu itu…

_Perasaan…apa…ini…?_

Setelah menghirup nafas dengan kuat pun untuk memberanikan aku, aku pun membuka pintu itu

*krek*

Semua tatapan menuju kepadaku…

Siapa mereka ini? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya…tetapi siapa…?

"_perkenalkan aku _!"  
_"_aku Yuuki, salam kenal!"  
_"_Y-Yuu…ma…?"  
_"_HARU_!"  
_"ugh…" aku pun memegang kepalaku

Ada apa ini? Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Suara siapa? Suara siapa yang memanggilku tadi? Bukannya hal seperti itu hanya ada pada mimpiku? Tetapi kenapa sekarang….?

"_! _Senpai!"

Aku pun tersadar

"apa Senpai baik-baik saja? Mukamu terlihat pucat…" seorang lelaki berambut coklat dan bermata emerald pun memegang kedua pundakku  
"ah!...i-iya…aku tidak apa-apa…" ucapku dengan tersenyum lemah

Tunggu….rasanya aku mengenalnya….eh! jangan-jangan dia itu…?

"M-Mako…chan…?"

Ya! Tidak salah lagi! Mata emerald itu! Dan tatapannya yang terasa hangat dan lembut itu! Ya! Dia adalah Makoto Tachibana yang dulu sempat 1 SD dan 1 klub renang denganku! Dia termasuk perenang yang handal di grup laki-laki. Walaupun aku berada di grup perempuan, aku sering bermain dengannya.

"Mako-chan! Ini aku! Yuuki! Wakamatsu Yuuki yang dulu 1 SD denganmu!"  
"HE!? YUUKI!?" ujarnya dengan sangat kaget

Akhirnya dia mengingatku juga, aku pun menghela nafas lega

"ada apa Mako-chan~? …AH! YUU-CHANNNNNNNN!" setelah bertatapan denganku selama beberapa detik seorang lelaki berambut blonde itu pun memelukku dengan kuat

Yup, kalau yang satu ini aku sudah sangat hafal dengan sifatnya. Dia adalah Nagisa Hazuki, si periang yang tidak bias diam! Dulu aku, Mako-chan, Nagi-chan, Haru-chan juga sering bermain bersama. Lalu ada satu orang lagi…

"se…sak…na…gi..chan…"  
"ahahaaa~ habis, kita kan sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu!" akhirnya si blonde periang itu pun melepaskan pelukan mautnya  
"HARU-CHANNNN! LIHATTT! ADA YUU-CHANNN!"  
"..." seorang lelaki berambut hitam pun hanya menatapku dari sudut kolam renang lalu memendamkan tubuhnya kedalam air

Ahaha~ mereka tidak berubah ya! Tetap saja seperti dulu!  
Dan dia adalah Haruka Nanase seorang lelaki yang selalu terlihat angkuh dan dingin, yah~ tetapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik kok!  
Aku pun tertawa lembut

"oh ya! Gou-chan~ kesini sebentar dehhh~!" ujar Nagisa melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang anak perempuan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kita sambil duduk di pinggir kolam renang

Ah! Rambut yang merah itu…  
Ya, dia mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat kubenci. Aku pun tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali…

"Gou-chan! Perkenalkan! Ini Yuu-chan! Dia senior kita, dulu dia 1 SD juga ikut klub renang yang sama dengan kami~" Nagisa pun memperkenalkanku dengan anak perempuan berambut merah itu  
"salam kenal, aku Wakamatsu Yuuki" aku pun tersenyum dan membungkuk kepadany  
"mou~ Nagisa-kun! Jangan panggil aku 'Gou' tapi 'Kou'! Wakamatsu….Yuuki…..? ah! Senpai itu Wakamatsu Yuuki yang dulu memenangkan tournament renang grup perempuan secara berturut-turut itu kan!? Kakakku sering cerita tentang Senpai dulu~ ah! Aku Matsuoka Kou! Salam kenal senpai!" dia pun membungkuk dengan sopan

Sungguh anak yang bersemangat ya haha~ tunggu…Mat….suoka…..?

"Ma…Matsuoka….?" Tunggu dulu…aku tidak salah dengar kan tadi!? Masa anak seperti ini  
"oh ya, Kou ini adalah adiknya Rin" ujar Makoto

Ah….ternyata benar….memang sih aku sering melihat adiknya berkali-kali…tetapi aku tidak percaya kalau adiknya bersekolah disini…kenapa kenangan buruk itu harus teringat kembali?

"me-memangnya Rin sering cerita apa tentangku Kou-chan?" aku pun bertanya pada anak perempuan berambut merah it  
"eh? Hmmm….banyak hal sih…tapi intinya kakak sepertinya menganggap Senpai rival yang sangat kuat…"

Rival? Benar juga…aku dan Rin sering berlomba dan akulah yang selalu menjadi pemenangnya…walaupun aku perempuan, dia tidak membeda-bedakanku dengan anak yang lainnya, dia memang anak yang ceria dan sombong…tetapi dalam hal renang…dia sangat serius melakukannya…

"o-ohhh, begitu ya" aku pun tersenyum pahit

Anak itu…aku tidak ingin sekali pun mengingatnya lagi….dia sudah berubah…sangat berubah…

**TBC?**


End file.
